There exist any number of ways to improve a golf swing, and probably dozens of tools and gadgets for each way. However, nothing can occur correctly prior to correctly gripping a golf club. The grip of a golf club handle is the very basis of a good golf swing. The present device provides for teaching a golfer, and especially a beginning golfer, proper grip of a golf club handle, and further provides for adjusting that grip for maximum benefit in a golf swing.